


Chcę

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Tomlinshaw [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: hej mam propozycję :) Tomlinshaw - Louis po burzliwym związku z np. Zaynem czuje się bezwartościowy i bezużyteczny. Dostaje staż w BBC R1 jako asystent Nicka - przynieś, wynieś, pozamiataj. Nie narzeka bo mu płacą, przez co może wynająć kawalerkę. Nick najpierw niechętny do niego potem się w nim zakochuje i próbuje zbliżyć. Louis się boi że ten go skrzywdzi a potem dowiaduje się, że jest w ciąży z Zee. Boi się komukolwiek powiedzieć więc składa rezygnacje. Proszę jakiś happy end :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chcę

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam! Kolejny zepsuty prompt, ostatnio jakoś nie umiem napisać nic porządnie:/

Siedział przy kuchennym stole, tępo wpatrując się w ciemne niebo za oknem. Dochodziła 5:20, za 10 minut powinien wyjść z mieszkania, jeśli nie chciał się spóźnić w pierwszym dniu pracy. Czuł nieprzyjemny ścisk żołądka, który nie pozwalał mu cokolwiek przełknąć, dlatego musiał, póki co, zadowolić się tylko herbatą.   
Był nerwowy. Nie tylko rozpoczęciem pracy, ale również rozpoczęciem nowego życia. Bez Zayn, bez jego ciosów i wyzwisk. Bez strachu, że ponownie wróci do domu zły, bądź pijany i zacznie się wyżywać na Louisie, bijąc go i gwałcąc. Po 4 latach, tkwienia w toksycznym związku, znalazł w sobie odwagę, aby się uwolnić. Nie było łatwo, jednak z pomocą rodziny i bliskich udało się. Wyjechał z rodzinnej miejscowości, wynajął niewielką kawalerkę i dostał staż w BBC Radio 1, jako osobisty asystent jednego z hostów radiowych. Nie była to jakaś ambitna praca – przynieś, wynieś, pozamiataj oraz nie miał jakiejś ogromnej pensji, ale zarabiał wystarczająco, aby opłacić czynsz i mieć co jeść. Póki co, to mu wystarczyło.  
Dopił resztki swojej herbaty i sięgnął po plecak, portfel, komórkę i klucze. Założył ciepłą zimową kurtkę oraz buty i wyszedł z mieszkania.   
*****  
Miał wrażenie, że Nick Grimshaw za nim nie przepadał. Jasne, nie był najlepszym pracownikiem i już pierwszego dnia spóźnił się, ponieważ autobus w połowie drogi się zepsuł. Mimo to, później się starał i wykonywał swoją pracę bez zarzutu. Przynosił mu kawę bądź herbatę, wykonywał w jego imieniu niektóre telefony i przygotowywał odpowiednie dokumenty. Mimo to, ani razu nie usłyszał słowa dziękuję, w zamian dostawał od hosta grymas, który chyba miał przypominać uśmiech, ale coś mu nie wychodziło. Co prawda nie przyszedł tuta zawierać nowe przyjaźnie, tylko pracować, jednak miło byłoby mieć dobre relacje ze swoim przełożonym. Dlatego odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy w końcu wrócił do swojej kawalerki. Po kolacji, na którą składała się pizza z poprzedniego dnia, i szybkim prysznicu opadł na rozkładaną kanapę, służącą również jako łóżko, i włączył telewizor. Skakał po kanałach szukając czegoś ciekawego. Ostatecznie zostawił na How I Met Your Mother, nie dotrwał jednak do połowy odcinka, ponieważ zmorzył go sen.   
*****  
Nick siedział w studiu, przeglądając jakieś papiery, które leżały przed nim na stole, kiedy Louis wszedł do studia. Szatyn przywitał się cicho, niepewnie się uśmiechając, czego oczywiście mężczyzna nie odwzajemnił. Spojrzał jednie przelotnie na postać chłopaka, nim wrócił do przerwanej czynności. Słyszał jak jego asystent cicho wzdycha, a po chwili obok niego pojawił się kubek z kawą, którą Louis miał obowiązek codziennie mu przynosić.   
Minął tydzień odkąd Tomlinson zaczął pracować, jako jego asystent. Nic przez ten czas nie zmieniło się w ich relacjach. Nick ciągle był dla niego oschły. Ogólnie Louis wydawał mu się w porządku i, po za kilkoma, niewielkimi wpadkami, dobrze wykonywał pracę. Był jednak na chłopaka wkurzony, ponieważ chciał jego posadę załatwić swojemu przyjacielowi, który również pilnie potrzebował pracy. Niestety Tom nie pojawił się na rozmowie, a kiedy przyszedł, aby się usprawiedliwić i spytać o możliwość ponownego spotkania, okazało się, że przyjęli już Louis. Jednak, nawet jeśli, to nie była wina Tomlinsona, to na nim wyładowywał swoje niezadowolenia.   
Pomimo tego, że był niemiły dla chłopaka, musiał przyznać, że ten mu się spodobał. Niski, z ładnie zaokrąglonym tyłkiem i udami. Hipnotyzujące, błękitne oczy, dookoła, których pojawiały się urocze zmarszczki, kiedy się uśmiechał. Drobny nosek, wysokie kości policzkowe, brązowe, roztrzepane włosy, które wyglądały na wyjątkowo miękkie i Grimshawa nie raz korciło, aby ich dotknąć i sprawdzić, czy to prawda.   
Uważny wzrok radiowca obserwował poczynania jego asystenta. Siedział przy swoim stanowisku w stacji, pracując nad swoimi kolejnymi audycjami. W tym momencie czekał, aż szatyn poda mu dokumenty, o które chwilę temu go poprosił. Widział, jak Louis podchodzi do szafki i sięga na górną półkę. Musiał stanąć na palcach, co zdaniem Grimshawa było urocze. Kiedy wyciągnął ręce do góry, uniosła się również jego koszulka, ukazując dużego, siniaka, który powoli już robił się żółty. Poczuł nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku. Wiedział, że to nie jego sprawa, nie powinien się wtrącać, ale czuł, że to nie był zwykły wypadek. Poczekał, aż chłopak podejdzie do niego, nim zabrał głos.  
\- Louis – zaczął cicho, spoglądając w błękitne oczy – Co się stało?  
\- Słucham? – zamrugał zaskoczony, wpatrując się w oczy radiowca.   
\- Twoja plecy – nie uszło jego uwadze, jak nagle ciało szatyna się spięło i uciekł wzrokiem, w bok.   
\- T-to nic – próbował skłamać. Nie chciał mówić o tym co było – Spadłem ze schodów - wypalił pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy.  
\- Lou… - wiedział, że chłopak kłamie. Chciałam porozmawiać z szatynem i dać mu do zrozumienia, że cokolwiek się dzieje może mu powiedzieć. Nie zdążył jednak zbyt wiele powiedzieć, ponieważ został wezwany do biura dyrektora. Planował dokończyć tą rozmowę, kiedy wróci, niestety Tomlinsona już nie było.   
*****  
Następnego dnia Nick nie wspomniał o siniaku, nie dopytywał, jednak o wiele uważniej zaczął przyglądać się swojemu asystentowi. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że pod długimi rękawami bluz i swetrów, ukryte są znikające siniaki. Kiedy przypadkiem się unosiły lub obsuwały mógł dostrzec jeszcze więcej blaknących, fioletowych śladów i zadrapań. Wiedział, że coś złego działo się w życiu szatyna. Przecież to nie było możliwe, aby był taką niezdarą. Ewidentnie Louis coś ukrywał, a on chciał się dowiedzieć i mu pomóc. Był tak zaintrygowany Tomlinsonem, że zapomniał o niechęci do niego. Wręcz przeciwnie czuł do niego coraz większą sympatię.   
*****  
\- Louis – odsunął się odrobinę od biurka i odwrócił razem z fotelem, w kierunku szatyna. Chłopak zajmował wolny stolik, przy oknie, gdzie robił porządek w papierach Grimshawa. Słysząc swoje imię, uniósł wzrok na Nicka – Czas na lunch – wyjaśnił, widząc pytające spojrzenie.  
\- Oh – szatyn spojrzał na zegarek. Faktycznie był czas, aby coś zjeść – Już idę – podniósł się z miejsca, zbierając papiery, aby schować do teczki – To co zawsze?  
\- Nie tym razem – pokręcił głową, podnosząc się z fotela i zakładając kurtkę, która wisiał na oparciu – Ubieraj się i idziemy.  
Louis z zaskoczeniem przyglądał się radiowcowi. To było nowe, jeszcze niedawno go ignorował, a teraz… Jednak bez zadawania pytań wykonał jego polecenie i po koło 15 minutach siedzieli w niewielkiej restauracji nieopodal budynku radia.   
Gdy tylko kelnerka odeszła od stolika, po tym jak przyjęła ich zamówienia, Nick wbił swoje spojrzenie w szatyna, który siedział naprzeciwko. Louis czuł się niezręcznie, dlatego spuścił głowę, wpatrując się w kratę, która zdobiła obrus, przykrywający blat.   
Nick widział, że chłopak czuje się niepewnie. Domyślał się, że powodem tego, może być to, jak wcześniej go traktował. Dlatego nim spróbuje poznać szatyna lepiej, wiedział, że powinien przeprosić za swoje zachowanie.  
\- Louis – zaczął, tym samym skupiając na sobie spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek – Chciałbym przeprosić. Wiem, że byłem dupkiem dla ciebie, chociaż nic mi nie zrobiłeś. Przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Od teraz już tak nie będzie, obiecuję.  
\- W porządku – wyksztusił, zaskoczony słowami Grimshawa. Nie spodziewał się tego. Mimo to cieszył się. Teraz będzie lepiej, jeśli mężczyzna dotrzyma słowa.   
\- W takim razie zacznijmy od nowa. Cześć, jestem Nick Grimshaw – uśmiechnął się, wyciągając dłoń do chłopaka.  
\- Louis Tomlinson – uścisnął jego rękę – Miło mi poznać.  
\- Mnie również, mam nadzieję, że będzie nam się dobrze razem pracować.   
*****  
Od tego czasu ich relacja szła tylko w dobrym kierunku. Nick, tak jak obiecał był miły dla Louisa, dzięki czemu chłopak coraz bardziej się przed nim otwierał. Louis chętnie opowiadał mu o swojej rodzinie, przyjaciołach, zainteresowaniach. Chętnie się z nim dzielił informacjami na swój temat. Mimo to Grimshaw czuł, że ciągle jest coś, o czym szatyn mu nie mówi. Nie naciskał, nawet jeśli bardzo chciał wiedzieć, w końcu chłopak nie miał obowiązku mówić mu o wszystkim.   
Ich wspólne posiłki były praktycznie codziennością. Jedynie, gdy Nick miał dużo pracy, prosił Louisa, aby przyniósł im coś. Tomlinson coraz lepiej czuł się w pracy i z większą przyjemnością do niej chodził. Po za Nickiem zawarł również wiele innych znajomości, co także pomagało mu z zaklimatyzowaniem się.   
Nick nie mógł nic zrobić, ale z każdym kolejnym dniem czuł jak coraz bardziej się w nim zakochuje. Jego serce mocniej biło na widok chłopaka, a w brzuchu pojawiało się przyjemne trzepotanie, kiedy Louis posyłał mu jeden ze swoich szerokich uśmiechów. A to coraz częściej się zdarzało. Dlatego postanowił spróbować i umówić z Louisem.  
*****  
Siedział w poczekalni lekarskiej, niecierpliwie tupiąc nogą, czekając na swoją kolej, aż zostanie wezwany do gabinetu. Od jakiegoś czasu nie czuł się najlepiej. Męczyły go poranne mdłości, czuł się zmęczony i osłabiony. Na początku myślał, że tylko się czymś struł, ale kiedy po kilku dniach nie przeszło, ostatecznie postanowił się z skonsultować z lekarzem.   
Poczuł wibracje w kieszeni spodni. Sięgnął po telefon, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył, że dostał wiadomość od Nicka. Musiał przyznać, że chociaż ich znajomość nie zaczęła się zbyt dobrze, polubił Grimshawa, nawet bardzo. Chociaż jeśli miałby być szczery, czuł, że rodzą się w nim większe uczucia w stosunku do radiowca. Za każdym razem, kiedy był w obecności mężczyzny, jego serce lekko trzepotało, a po ciele rozchodziło się przyjemne ciepło. Nie wiedział czy to dobry pomysł, aby się zakochiwać. Po tym co go spotkało z Zaynem, bał się wchodzić w nowy związek. Nie chciał ponownie być skrzywdzony.   
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos pielęgniarki, wzywającej go do gabinetu.  
*****  
Przepychał się pomiędzy ludźmi, pędząc chodnikiem, w kierunku swojego mieszkania. Po jego policzkach toczyły się łzy, a z ust wydostawał się głośny szloch. Osoby, które mijał oglądali się za nim, jednak on się tym nie przejmował. W tym momencie nic go to nie interesowało.  
Właśnie jego życie się rozsypało. Kiedy myślał, że ma szansę zacząć od nowa, na jego drodze pojawiają się kolejne problemy.  
Jesteś w ciąży!  
Te słowa echem odbijały się w jego głowie. Nie chciał, nie mógł, nie był gotowy, aby mieć dziecko, aby samemu je wychować. W swoim nowym życiu nie przewidywał dzieci, a przynajmniej nie teraz, ani nie ze swoim byłym chłopakiem.   
Wpadł do mieszkania, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Opadł na rozłożoną kanapę, zakopując się w pościeli ciągle szlochając. Zmęczony płaczem, usnął z zaschniętymi łzami na policzkach.  
*****  
Obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy i piekącymi oczami, czuł, że są wysuszone od płaczu. Jego ciało również było obolałe od niewygodnej pozycji, w której przespał całą noc.   
Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozglądając się swojej niewielkiej kawalerce. Panował tu niewielki chaos. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz sprzątał. Zwyczajnie nie miał czasu. Przez ostatni czas, odkąd zbliżyli się z Nickiem, mało czasu spędzał w domu. Jeśli nie był w pracy, to Grimshaw zabierał go w różne miejsca.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dźwięk budzika. No tak, musiał iść do pracy. Nie był w nastroju, aby wychodzić dzisiaj do ludzi, niestety musiał zarabiać na życie. Sięgnął po telefon, wyłączając budzik i dostrzegł, że ma sześć nieprzeczytanych wiadomości i trzy nieodebrane połączenia. Wszystkie od Nicka. No tak, przez wczorajsze wydarzenie, kompletnie zapomniał, że miał zadzwonić do mężczyzny. Kiedy poinformował go, że idzie do lekarza, radiowiec zmartwił się i poprosił, aby odezwał się do niego po wizycie. Zapomniał. Uznał, że nie odpisze, ani nie zadzwoni. Porozmawia z nim w siedzibie radia.  
Niechętnie podniósł się z kanapy i udał się do łazienki, aby doprowadzić się do stanu użyteczności, uprzednio zabierając czyste ubrania.  
****  
\- Louis - ledwie wyszedł z windy, a został zgarnięty do silnego uścisku. Do nozdrzy dotarł przyjemny zapach mężczyzny.  
\- Hej Nick - jego głos był słaby.  
\- Dlaczego wczoraj nie zadzwoniłeś? Martwiłem się - w głosie Grimshawa słyszał ulgę.  
\- Przepraszam, byłem zmęczony i zasnąłem od razu po powrocie do mieszkania - wytłumaczył się.  
\- No właśnie - odsunął się, jednak dalej obejmując go ramieniem, poprowadził do studia - Co powiedział lekarz?  
\- Jakieś paskudne zatrucie - skłamał - Dał mi jakieś leki i powinno przejść.  
\- Dobrze - skinął. Nie wiedział, czy Nick mu uwierzył, ale jeśli nie, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
*****  
Nick cały dzień zbierał się w sobie, aby zaprosić Louisa na randkę. Próbowała wiele razy, ostatecznie tchórząc i wycofując się w ostatniej chwili. Jednak wiedział, że jeśli dzisiaj tego nie zrobi, to prawdopodobnie minie dużo czasu, nim ponownie się zdecyduje. Dlatego w końcu, na koniec pracy, zdecydował się.  
Drzwi windy otworzyły się i razem z Louisem znaleźli się w głównym holu budynku. Byli w połowie drogi do wyjścia, kiedy znalazł w sobie odwagę i położył dłoń na ramieniu szatyna.  
\- Louis – chłopak, odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na mężczyznę kątem oka – Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem…może moglibyśmy wyjść w piątek wieczorem – zaproponował, czując ulgę, że już to powiedział. Niestety kolejnym problemem była odpowiedź Tomlinsona.  
\- Jasne – wzruszył ramionami – Znowu kręgle, czy tym, razem coś innego?  
Oh, Louis myślał, że to spotkanie tak jak zwykle. Po prostu wyjście dwójki znajomych.  
\- Um…Lou…źle mnie zrozumiałeś – zaczął wyjaśniać – Ja zapraszam cię na randkę.  
Chłopak zatrzymał się nagle, zaskoczony słowami Nicka. Przez jego ciało przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Czuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Nie mógł się zgodzić, nie chciał się wiązać. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wie o ciąży. Tylko się przywiąże i ponownie zostanie skrzywdzony.   
Grimshaw zaczął lekko panikować, kiedy Louis od dłuższego czasu nie odpowiadał.   
\- Wiesz, myślałem o kinie, restauracji, spacerze. Chyba, że wolisz spotkać się u mnie, mógłbym przyg… - nim zdążył dokończyć, Louis odwrócił się i wybiegł z siedziby radia, zostawiając zszokowanego radiowca samego w holu.  
*****  
Siedział w studiu nagraniowym, prowadząc audycję, jednak jego wzrok ciągle był kierowany na drzwi, z nadzieją, że w końcu pojawi się w nich Louis.   
Czuł się zażenowany i odrobinę zraniony sytuacją z poprzedniego dnia. Louis dał mu kosza, jego ucieczka była oczywistą odpowiedzią na pytanie o randkę. Chciał dzisiaj przeprosić szatyna i poprosić, aby o tym zapomnieli, dalej pozostając przyjaciółmi. Niestety póki co chłopak spóźniał się do pracy.  
Włączył kolejną piosenkę z playlisty, którą dzień wcześniej ułożył, jako przerywnik w audycji, kiedy drzwi się otwarły i w wejściu pojawił się jego szef. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na mężczyznę, nie spodziewając się go tutaj.  
\- Nick, jeśli twój przyjaciel dalej szuka pracy, powiedz mu, aby zgłosił się jak najszybciej – poinformował go.  
\- W porządku – odpowiedział lekko zbity z tropu – A o jaką posadę chodzi?  
\- Twojego asystenta – odpowiedział obojętnie.  
\- Co? – miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał – A co z Louisem.  
\- Zadzwonił dzisiaj i się zwolnił.  
\- Podał powód? – dopytywał. Musiał wiedzieć.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową.  
Dość! Nick miał dość. Miał dość sekretów Louisa. Musiał wiedzieć o co chodzi. Coś się działo i on chciał wiedzieć co, chciał pomóc szatynowi.  
Poderwał się z miejsca i wyszedł ze studia. Za sobą słyszał nawoływania szefa.  
\- Nick, gdzie idziesz?  
\- Muszę coś załatwić – odkrzyknął przez ramię.  
\- Masz audycję!  
\- Nich Greg mnie zastąpi! – odpowiedział, nim zasunęły się drzwi windy.  
*****  
Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, za którym kryło się mieszkanie Louisa. Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, nim zapukał. Nasłuchiwał jakichś hałasów, jednak za drzwiami panowała cisza, a one się nie otwierały. Zapukał jeszcze raz, ale dalej nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. Może szatyna nie było w domu. Po kilku minutach, odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, kiedy usłyszał zgrzyt zamka, a w uchylonych drzwiach pojawiła się postać Louisa. Miał potargane włosy, bladą twarz i fioletowe sińce pod oczami, jakby nie przespał nocy. Ubrany był w za dużą poplamioną bluzę i luźne dresy, mimo to dla Nicka dalej był piękny.  
\- Nick? – miał wrażenie, jakby jego twarz zrobiła się jeszcze bledsza, o ile to było możliwe.   
\- Hej Louis – posłał mu niezręczny uśmiech.  
\- Co tu robisz? – zabrzmiało to zbyt ostro i niegrzecznie, niż chłopak planował, mimo to nie zraził tym radiowca.   
\- Chciałem porozmawiać – odpowiedział – Mogę wejść?  
Louis przygryzł wargę, nie bardzo wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Dalej miał lekki mętlik w głowie po tym, co ostatnio miało miejsce. Nick widział, że chłopak jest niepewny, mimo to nie wycofał się.   
\- Dobrze – westchnął ciężko, otwierając szerzej drzwi. Grimshaw wszedł do środka, od razu dostrzegając jak niewielkie jest mieszkanie jego byłego asystenta. Jedno pomieszczenie służące za salon i sypialnię, oddzielone od kuchni blatem. Obok wejścia były drzwi, które, jak domyślał się mężczyzna, prowadziły do łazienki.  
\- Usiądź – mruknął szatyna, wskazując na wysoki stołek przy kuchennym blacie. Sam podszedł do zlewy napełniając czajnik wodą i stawiając go na kuchence.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytał, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, które bawiły się rąbkiem bluzy.   
\- Zwolniłeś się – stwierdził, na co chłopak przytaknął – Dlaczego?  
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, jedynie wzruszenie ramion. Westchnął ciężko, czując się odrobinę zagubiony.   
\- Louis, jeśli powodem jest moje zaproszenie na randkę, to nie masz się czym przejmować. Twoja ucieczka, odmowa, czy jak to tam chcesz nazywać, nie wpłynie na nasze relacje. Nie wrócę do początków naszej znajomości.   
\- Nick – podparł się dłońmi na blacie, niepewnie spoglądając na mężczyznę. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć. Nie chciał mówić prawda, ale czuł, że nie ominie tego.   
\- Louis, czy to dlatego odszedłeś? Rozumiem, że nie czujesz tego samego co ja.  
\- To nie tak… – westchnął, kręcąc głową – To nie takie proste.  
\- Zacznij od początku – położył swoją dłoń na mniejszej Louisa. Kiedy chłopak jej nie zabrał, uznał to za dobry znak – Wiem, że coś ukrywasz. Coś co cię męczy, może jeśli mi powiesz.  
\- W porządku – zgodził się. Podszedł do kuchenki, kiedy woda zaczęła się gotować i zalazł dwa kubki z herbatą. Postawił oba na blacie i zajął wolne miejsce koło mężczyzny – Nick – spojrzał z lekkim strachem na radiowca, bojąc się jak to wszystko przyjmie, jednak nie miał wyjścia – Lubię cię, bardzo cię lubię, ale…dopiero co zakończyłem związek, który nie należał do łatwych i przyjemnych. Mój były chłopak znęcał się nade mną – przełknął ciężko ślinę, robiąc krótką przerwę. Nie było mu łatwo wracać do wspomnień i o tym mówić – Trwało to kilka lat i w końcu, niedawno z pomocą bliskich, udało mi się od niego odejść. Przeniosłem się tutaj, znalazłem pracę… Chciałem zacząć nowe życie. Ja…naprawdę chciałbym, aby to się udało – wskazał rękami na nich – ale boję się. Nie chcę ponownie cierpieć, potrzebuję czasu.  
\- Louis, ja cię nie skrzywdzę. Dam ci tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz. Napra… - jego wypowiedź została przerwana.  
\- To nie wszystko – pokręcił głową – Jest jeszcze coś i…po tym na pewno zmienisz zdanie.  
\- Nic co powiesz, nie zmieni tego co czuję – zapewnił.  
\- Jestem w ciąży – wypalił, wpatrując się w oczy mężczyzny.   
\- Słucham? – Nick spodziewał się usłyszeć wiele, ale nie to.  
\- Spodziewam się dziecka. Dziecka mojego i Zayna, byłego chłopaka.   
Zapadła cisza. Nick przetwarzał to co powiedział mu szatyn, starając się zrozumieć co się dzieje, podczas gdy Louis z mocno bijącym sercem i ściśniętym żołądkiem oczekiwał jakieś reakcji ze strony Grimshawa.   
\- To…to w porządku – wychrypiał, po kilku minutach milczenia. Chciał spróbować z Louisem, naprawdę mu zależało i nie ma zamiaru zmienić zdania, nawet jeśli będzie się to wiązało z zaopiekowaniem się maleństwem, które rozwijało się w brzuchu Tomlinsona.  
\- Naprawdę? – słyszał nadzieję w głosie szatyna i widział błysk w jego błękitnych tęczówkach.   
\- Tak – potwierdził – Naprawdę mi zależy na tobie i chcę ci pomóc. Rozumiem przez co przeszedłeś i twoje obawy, dlatego nie będę naciskał. Wszystko będzie się działo w takim tempie, jaki ty narzucisz, tylko proszę, daj nam szansę – teraz trzymał obie dłonie Louisa, lekko je ściskając. Widział jak uśmiech rozprzestrzenia się na jego twarzy i to było już dla niego odpowiedzią.


End file.
